Frustración
by Harumaki03
Summary: Ese momento en que te llenas de frustración porque tu esposa te ignora por su nuevo hobby pero... "—Sentí que era el karma, como me dejaste frustrado a mi, el destino te dejo frustrada a ti".


**"Frustración"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Ese momento en que te llenas de frustración porque tu esposa te ignora por su nuevo hobby pero... "—Sentí que era el karma, como me dejaste frustrado a mi, el destino te dejo frustrada a ti".

 **-/-/-**

—¿Sabes? Yo me voy —anunció Uchiha Sasuke poniéndose de pie, mirando a su amigo rubio lavar los platos y a su amiga pelirosada echada en el sofá con el móvil tapando su rostro.

—¿Tan temprano? —Naruto volvió su cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Sasuke asentir quedamente.

—Mañana tengo que viajar, ¿recuerdas? —tomó su chaqueta negra del espaldar de la silla del comedor y se acercó al rubio—. Además, sospecho que Sakura esta... —y ambos miraron a la pelirosada que nada había dicho, solo miraba el móvil con suma concentración.

Naruto suspiro y asintió quedamente mientras colocaba los platos recién enjuagados en el escurridor.

—Es eso, o su nueva fijación —negó con su cabeza y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Nueva fijación? —Inquirió con sequedad.

—Webtoons _ **¹**_ —explicó Naruto en tono lastimero, moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro.

Sasuke le miró sin comprender y Naruto se exaspero y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio, _teme_...? —fue interrumpido por el teléfono del moreno que sonó justo en ese momento.

—¿Si? —respondió el Uchiha con sequedad—. ¿Ah? ¿Qué haces fuera de mi casa? —su ceño solo se frunció más—. Ah —hizo otra pausa y asintió suavemente —ya voy de camino —suspiro, negando con su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó? —Naruto miró la expresión de desgano total de su amigo.

—¿Sabes cuando tienes un hermano mayor que te quiere hacer la vida imposible...? —y Naruto prorrumpió en una carcajada—. Es en serio, Itachi tiene su propio apartamento pero va a parar al mío —bufó.

—Itachi solo quiere tener, eh, tiempo de hermanos contigo —siguió riendo el rubio.

—Cállate —espetó Sasuke, disimulando una sonrisa y le salpicó un poco de agua en la cara a Naruto, que se quejó—. Adiós, _dobe_ —se despidió tomando las llaves de su auto de la mesa.

—Procura que no te haga jugar videojuegos hasta tarde, recuerda que sales temprano mañana —Naruto se secó el rostro con el antebrazo mientras lo veía jalarle un pie a Sakura de forma juguetona a modo de despedida.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —se quejó Sakura, mirándole de forma furibunda provocando una risa en Naruto y una negación de cabeza por parte del moreno.

—Ya me explicaras eso del webtoon luego, _dobe_ —se volvió agitando la mano y se dirigió a la puerta. Sakura miró al rubio confundida y éste se encogió de hombros.

—Itachi se apareció en su apartamento —explicó con sencillez, caminando hacia ella—. ¿Qué tanto haces? Has estado distraída todo el rato —trato de ver la pantalla del móvil de Sakura pero ella bloqueo la pantalla.

—¡N-nada! —respondió ella, negando con su cabeza mientras lo apartaba para ponerse de pie.

Naruto respiro profundamente y asintió.

—Como digas —apretó la mandíbula y emprendió sus pasos hacia el piso superior—. Iré a tirarme del techo —murmuró pero ella ni al caso porque estaba metida de nuevo con el móvil y suspiro.

Sakura-chan y su nuevo vicio.

 **-/-/-**

—Sakura-chan —se quejó él como un niño pequeño, abrazándola por la espalda.

—Dije que no —espetó ella con sequedad, mirando la pantalla de la laptop con suma concentración.

—Sakura- _chaaaan_ —volvió a quejarse él con mayor insistencia, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella —desde que te has puesto a leer esos cómics...

—Webtoons —corrigió ella.

—Webtoons —repitió Naruto, arrastrando la palabra —me has ignorado completamente y solamente hablas de eso —gruñó.

—Cuando llega la temporada de fútbol yo me tengo que aguantar tus desplantes —espetó Sakura, mirándole de reojo.

—Sí, pero nunca te dejo con las ganas —bufó el rubio, alejándose de ella.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era un punto para él, pero — _miró la imagen en pantalla_ — necesitaba saber qué...

—Estoy en mis días —lo escuchó resoplar y se giro en la silla para mirarlo—. Es en serio.

Ahora fue el turno de él de mirarle con una ceja alzada.

—Lo que digas —tomó su almohada, murmurando cosas entre dientes y ella le miró alarmada.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó al ver que tomaba unas sábanas limpias del armario.

—A la sala —respondió con sequedad —al menos la TV y el sillón no me dejarán con frustración alguna —ella fue a decir algo pero el rubio ya había salido con su almohada y sábana bajo el brazo, dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

Sakura resopló y se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared.

 **-/-/-**

Ya Naruto llevaba tres días apenas dirigiendole la palabra y durmiendo en la sala, el malhumor que se cargaba aunque no se lo desquitaba con ella, era más que evidente.

La misma noche en que Naruto había decidido irse a dormir a la sala se había puesto al día con lo que leía pero la sensación de felicidad de haberlo logrado se veía opacada por el hecho de que el rubio estaba que echaba chispas y no sabía cómo acercarse a él.

Cada vez que trataba de decirle algo obtenía una respuesta del tipo:

—Dile al tal Jiho _ **²**_ que lo haga —bufaba —o al tal detective Choi _ **³**_.

Sabía que más que celos hacia esos personajes ficticios, era más el hecho de que esas historias hubiesen robado tiempo de ella para con él y más el hecho de haber ignorado cualquier acercamiento físico entre ambos.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación soltando un suspiro y Naruto justo salía del baño secándose sus rubios cabellos con energía.

—Naruto —él alzó su mirada hacia ella con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Vas a salir? —preguntó, viendo que tenía los jeans a medio abotonar y las medias ya puestas.

—Sí —dejo la toalla con la que se secaba la cabeza sobre la cama y buscaba una camiseta de franela en el closet —iremos a ver el juego del equipo de fútbol local —respondió con sequedad mientras se colocaba la franela.

—¿Aún estas enojado conmigo? —preguntó sin miramientos y la mano de él dejo de buscar entre las perchas la camisa que se pondría.

—Sakura-chan —se volvió —me ignoraste por un cómic a todo color —Sakura puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Por un cómic, _'ttebayo_! —chasqueó la lengua al notar que su muletilla había salido y aunque Sakura sintió el impulso de corregirle, se aguanto y en lugar de ello, sonrió.

—Pero —se acercó y lo abrazó —no te cambie, sigues siendo mi guapo esposo —y le miró alzando sus cejas.

—No, solo me ignoraste —bufó él, un poco más relajado entre los brazos de ella —y solo estas buscándome porque te pusiste al día —ella abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

—¡Tú...!

—Me sorprendí que los vecinos no llamarán a la policía —negó con su cabeza —tus gritos de _"¿cómo pudieron dejarlo hasta aquí?"_ y _"¿porqué tengo que esperar otra semana?"_ —ella enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello —se escucharon por toda la casa.

—Yo... —Sakura lo miraba mezcla de pena y sorpresa.

—Pero me alegre, ¿sabes? Sentí que era el karma, como me dejaste frustrado a mi, el destino te dejo frustrada a ti —asintió, esbozando una sonrisa perversa.

—Es usted maléfico, señor Uzumaki —espetó ella con los ojos entrecerrados mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—No, esa es usted, señora Uzumaki —espetó él —y ni siquiera te has disculpado —resopló como niño pequeño.

—Lo siento —dijo y él negó con la cabeza.

—No se siente que lo digas de corazón —señaló y el ceño de ella se frunció.

—¿Lo siento? —y él volvió a negar con su cabeza y ella respiro profundamente, Naruto podía ser bastante infantil cuando se lo proponía.

—Se siente que lo haces solo para salir del paso —añadió el rubio, viendo que el rostro de ella reflejaba exasperación.

—Lo siento —se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso de piquito en los labios —lo siento —otro beso —lo siento —otro y lo sintió esbozar una sonrisa tenue.

—Hmm —la sujeto por la cintura —te perdono —se inclinó un poco —pero prométeme que no vas a hacerlo de nuevo —Sakura rozó sus narices y asintió.

—Lo prometo —aseguró ella, buscando otro beso que él no le negó. Ella lo fue arrastrando consigo hasta la cama y Naruto no se hizo de rogar.

Las manos de ella deslizaban la franela hacia arriba en el recorrido que hacia por su torso mientras los labios de él hacían un camino de besos por el cuello femenino.

El móvil de Naruto empezó a sonar y ella tanteo en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de él hasta encontrarlo.

—Traviesas esas manos —sonrió él cuando ella apretó uno de sus glúteos antes de mostrarle la pantalla—. Gaara —fue a tomar el teléfono y Sakura lo puso fuera de su alcance.

—No vas a responder —espetó ella, mirándole seriamente.

—Pero, Sakura-chan —seguía sobre ella, apoyando su peso en sus brazos y mordió su labio inferior con asomo de preocupación. Aquella era la llamada para el juego que verían.

—Nada de Sakura-chan —con un movimiento invirtió sus posiciones y le miró desde su nueva altura —tú decides —el móvil empezó a sonar de nuevo y ella lo alzó para que viera la llamada mientras se quitaba la camiseta —la llamada o yo —y quitó su sostén de paso, quedando solo con los jeans.

Naruto tomó aire por la boca, mirando la llamada ( _insistente_ ) de su pelirrojo amigo en la pantalla de su móvil y luego a su esposa semi-desnuda sobre sí.

—¿Sabes qué? —se enderezó emitiendo un gruñido mientras le arrebataba el móvil a Sakura y la sostenía por la cintura con su otra mano —eso puede esperar —y apago el móvil mientras sus labios buscaban los de ella.

La abrazo con fuerza, pegándola más a su pecho y se echo hacia atrás con ella entre sus brazos.

—Pensé que ibas a responder —admitió ella mientras él colocaba el móvil en la mesita.

—No —mordisqueó el labio inferior de ella —es nuestra noche de, ehm, reconciliación —rió —no la voy a desaprovechar —y sus manos se deslizaron hasta desabotonar el jean de ella.

Ella iba añadir algo pero prefirió concentrarse en mimar a su esposo. Soltó un gemido mezcla de queja y placer cuando él mordisqueó su hombro izquierdo.

Por ahora debía enfocarse en no volver a sumirse en ninguna nueva obsesión o de dejar frustrado a su esposo para que no le saliera cara y tortuosa _(—¡me vas a dejar toda marcada! —espetó.) (—Oh, déjame ser feliz, Sakura-chan.)_ la venganza.

 **—Fin—**

 **Notas:** **¹** **Webtoons** son un " _Manhwa_ " de Corea del Sur, los cuales son publicados en sitios como **Naver** o **Daum**. Estos **webtoons** son una tira de imágenes, similar al **manga** pero se leen de arriba hacia abajo, los **webtoons** son en color y los bocadillos o diálogos se leen de izquierda a derecha.

 **²** **Jiho** es el personaje principal de un **webtoon** llamado " **unTouchable** ", pueden leerlo en **Naver** , **Daum** o **LINE Webtoon** _(en este último, se encuentra en inglés)._

 **³** **Detective/Oficial Choi** es también otro personaje de un **webtoon** llamado **"The Girl Who Can See Smells"** el cual también posee un **K-Drama** donde dicho personaje es interpretado por **Park Yoo Chun** del grupo surcoreano **JYJ** _(ex miembros de_ _ **TVXQ!**_ _)._

 **-/-/-**

 **Notas del Autor:**

No tengo un carajo de idea qué escribí ahí arriba xD. La idea la empecé como una y la termine como otra ( _típico xD_ ). Lo que iba a ser un pequeño cuadro de **Sakura** gritando en frustración por haber llegado al último capítulo de un **webtoon** aún en publicación _(quedando el último capítulo actualizado en la mejor parte)_ se convirtió en esto, hmm, ni remota idea.

Lo revise, lo releí y preferí publicarlo antes de arrepentirme _(cualquier cosa también lo puedo eliminar xD)_. Sepan ustedes que sí, yo leo **webtoons** y si tienen alguno _(de preferencia completo)_ que puedan recomendarme, déjenmelo saber en su _review_ o **Twitter** :D.

Espero que les guste este raro escrito xD. ¿debería ser **K+** o **T**? Es lo que pienso justo ahora, jaja, saludos desde mi calurosa cueva.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
